User talk:Sannse
I see you blocked User:D%C3%98G, I was wondering if you could help with fix Test Shaft 09, right before you blocked him, he wiped a lot of images out. Also, should edits done else where like Portal ARG be undone. Please respond, PS: Why was he blocked? --The Navigator talk 00:25, January 4, 2012 (UTC) :Hi, I'm going to get all his edits reverted, there's quite a mess around :-/ :And that's why he was blocked. I understand that he was trying to change the Project Namespace, but the way he was doing it was wrong. And there were a whole lot of other edits (including deleting good images, and replacing them with lesser-quality ones) that were worrisome. I blocked so that this could be discussed without further damage. -- sannse http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 00:36, January 4, 2012 (UTC) ::Okay, good to hear, I was a little dumbfounded when I went to Test Shaft 09 and there was nothing there. ::I wish you luck with the repairs, thanks for stopping him.--The Navigator talk 01:51, January 4, 2012 (UTC) New Episode 3 news! First: The first one is the most exciting, there is a fanbase on Steam that is famous with over 20,000 fans. They are NOT demanding Half-Life 3, they just want a bit of feedback. Here's the link: http://geek.pikimal.com/2012/01/17/half-life-fans-call-for-communication-from-valve/ Second: This might be a little more dissapointing, people think this photo is edited. It shows Gabe Newell holding 2 knives, but in the background there is a computer behind him which appears to be the Half-Life 3 menu screen! Here is the link (also in screenshots): http://media.gamebandits.com/images/2012/01/Gabe-Newell-Teases-Half-Life-3.jpg :''replied on your talk page :) '' -- sannse http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) Sorry that photo is edited Combineguy 11:29, March 6, 2012 (UTC) RE: New Episode 3 news! @Sannse One thing. I'm new to Wikia. I don't know how to create a blog... I only know basic stuff like editing things on this website, like changing the "quotes" that characters say or adding to photos, but I don't know about blogging. :Just click the "blog" tab above and then the "create a blog post" button. That will give you a popup to write in a title, and then a page to write your post. Once you've written your news, you can click "publish" to make it live :) If you want a space to experiment before adding your post, you could always try it out on the Community Test Wiki :By the way, you can sign your messages by typing "~~~~" at the end of them -- sannse http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 05:45, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Since no one runs this wiki any more... Do you think their way I can try to get Adminship. :The wiki is going to need some new admins at some point, that's for sure. But it's a big wiki, so it'll need people who are quite experienced :) Hopefully, you and others will keep editing and learning, and then we'll be able to choose new admins in the future -- sannse http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 22:58, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Man, you guys are behind the times. I mean I know more things about Episode 3 which you'll never know, like it isn't called Episode 3, it's called Half-Life 3. People are going to come to this wiki looking for information on Half-Life , and all they're going to get is news from December 27'th... Heck, I should just be the new Admin around these parts. You should edit the Episode 3 section frequently... I know more about Episode 3 than you do. I know it's going to be called "Half-Life 3" instead of "Episode 3". I also know VALVE will be attending this years E3 2012. If you're not going to edit the Episode 3 section then I will! Heck, I should just be the Admin in these parts... :Maybe you should :) : I don't know anything about Half-Life, other than what I've picked up looking in here. My job is to look after people all over Wikia, and I've just been visiting here more often because the previous admins have left. :What would be ideal is for you (and others) to edit here for a while, get some experience in that side of using the site, and then to become the new admins. There's a whole site here that needs some love and attention to thrive again, and you are very welcome to be part of that. In the mean time, please do edit that Episode 3 section! -- sannse http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 21:19, March 5, 2012 (UTC)